KudoSama?
by faii-chan
Summary: Kazahaya is acting strangely and Rikuo, who harbours feelings for the boy, is worried about him. Join Rikuo as he puzzles over his love with the help of the wonderful Kakei and Saiga… KakeixSaiga. RikuoxKazahaya. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: KudoSama goes missing?

_A/N: I don't own Legal Drug. Please read and review._

**Chapter one: Kudo-Sama goes missing?**

That day had started off awkwardly. For once, Kazahaya was up and ready before Rikuo was awake and had made breakfast and left for work before Rikuo could say good morning. Rikuo got up and swung his legs off of the bed and looked at Kazahaya as he left with a bewildered look.

He shrugged it off and got ready for work and ate the breakfast that was set for him. To his surprise it tasted good so Rikuo knew something was up. He washed his dishes and proceeded downstairs for work. Rikuo felt a weird aura in the store as he tied on his apron.

"Good morning Rikuo. Um… you can wait in the back until Kudo-kun's shift is over as he has already stocked all of our new stock and he is now manning the register so you can relax for now," Kakei said to Rikuo with that freaky smile of his plastered on to his face. Rikuo nodded and went to go sit on the stool behind Kazahaya so he could watch his partner for any suspicious activities that occurred like what had happened in the morning.

The shift went by quite quickly and Kazahaya had acted so un-Kazahaya-ish. When his shift was over he took off his apron and walked out of the shop without a single word to anybody. Rikuo knew that Kakei or Saiga knew what was up and he was going to find out what was up whether they like it or not. Rikuo completed his shift without realising that he was being cold to all of the customers so when his shift was over and Kazahaya had come back he was hauled by Saiga into Kakei's office for questioning.

"All right, spill. Why the hell have you just dragged me here and what the hell is wrong with Kazahaya?" Rikuo said as soon as he had been deposited into a seat in front of Kakei.

"My, my. Aren't we full of questions today? Kudo-kun is turning over a new leaf after the job that he took yesterday and did on his own." Smirked Kakei. Rikuo gave Kakei the dirtiest look he could muster and looked at him, saying with his eyes that he wanted to know everything.

"The job was to find and retrieve a mirror that had belonged to his twin sister, Kei, but he was to find a way to bring it back to the store without touching it. His sister is quite powerful, you know. Well, it so happened that Kei was there when he found it and she placed the mirror in his hands and then disappeared. He panicked and quickly placed the mirror in the box I gave him. When he returned he shoved the box in to my hands and said mission accomplished. I think that nothing has changed he just feels the need to turn over a new leaf but trust me when I say that he has not changed in the slightest. I have another job for him and he will take it without knowing what it is like he always does. Does that explain it enough for you?" Kakei said breathily. Saiga took that moment to wrap his arms around Kakei's neck and call Kazahaya.

"Hai?" Kazahaya said as he walked in.

"I have a job for you Kudo-kun. Do you wish to take it?" Kakei said with a smile while still looking at Rikuo. Kazahaya shook his head and walked back out. Kakei looked shocked and called him back to find out why he did not want the job.

"Get Himura-san to do it as I no longer wish to do the side jobs anymore." Replied Kazahaya to the unasked question. With that he turned on his heel and walked out again and no one in the office spoke until they heard Kazahaya slam the apartment door.

"Now I know something is wrong! He called Rikuo, Himura-san! He turned down the job! He doesn't want to do side jobs anymore!" exclaimed Kakei. Rikuo ran up the stairs to their apartment and opened the door to find Kazahaya was gone and the window was open. There on the table was a note that was flapping in the breeze that had entered the room. Rikuo snatched up the note and sprinted back down to Kakei's office to find them kissing each other passionately.

"Oi! Now's not the time to be snogging each other! Kazahaya is GONE!" shouted Rikuo. On hearing this they both broke apart and looked at Rikuo with shock written all over their faces. Rikuo gave them the note and glared at them expecting an outburst or better yet and explanation.

The note said:

I have taken Kudo-sama on the orders of Kei-sama. Do not try to find him as this will result in his death. Don't worry we shall look after him with extreme care.

Signed

Monsieur Yuki

Kakei gulped and Saiga sighed after reading the note. Kakei closed his eyes briefly before opening them and taking a deep breath.

"I can't see Kudo-kun's or Kei's future. They're too powerful when together. We have to get him back no matter what. When she gave him the mirror, he touched it didn't he? Well, when the mirror is touched they become the person they want to be the most or they change so that they become their ideal person.

That's what happened to Kudo-kun. Kei has taken him so she can manipulate him to become the person she wants him to be. Kei wasn't supposed to be there when he took the mirror. She somehow knew that he'd be there and got there before he did. She knew what the mirror could do and is using it to her advantage as it is her mirror. Let's get some sleep and then we'll figure out what to do tomorrow considering the store's closed tomorrow." Kakei said sighing after every few sentences.

"Fine, but don't make out tonight. I prefer it when you both are awake." Rikuo said exasperatedly. Kakei raised his eyebrows and Saiga laughed loudly. Rikuo trudged up the stairs and chose to go to sleep in Kazahaya's bed rather than his own. He noticed that it smelled of the cologne that he had bought for Kazahaya's birthday. He smiled and fell asleep hugging Kazahaya's pillow.

_A/N: Please review._


	2. Chapter 2:I found him!

_A/N: I don't own Legal Drug. Please read and review._

**Chapter two: I found him!**

The next morning, Rikuo got up and quickly did his daily routine missing out on the waking up Kazahaya bit. He rushed down the stairs to find Kakei and Saiga already awake and talking quietly under their breaths to each other. They looked up when he coughed and he lifted his eyebrows at them.

"Kazahaya came into the store this morning. He asked for the best hangover medicine we had and when we asked who it was for. He said it was for his sister. He also called me Mr. Manager instead of Kakei which is quite peculiar. However, since he was here I managed to read his future and I can tell where he is staying and with Saiga's help we can get there in no time." Kakei explained. Saiga stood up from where he had been sitting and dangled some keys in front of his face. Rikuo grabbed Saiga's wrist and dragged him out of the shop, Kakei followed close behind.

As they drove, Rikuo noticed they were heading into the dangerous part of town but they were not slowing. He asked if they were getting close but got no answer. Sitting in the back, thinking about Kazahaya was irritating and annoyed the heck out of him! Kakei, noticing the dark aura emitting from Rikuo, looked grimly at Saiga. Saiga got the message, so he doubled his speed and smirked at Rikuo through the rear-view mirror.

"Would you hurry the hell up?" yelled Rikuo after another half hour had passed. The dangerous zone of the town just never ceased and every so often he saw someone injured or dead, he was starting to feel sick, hurt and concerned when he thought about the condition, in which HIS Kazahaya was in.  
"I'm going at 200 mph, I can't go any faster, plus we're near our destination, so shut up and sit tight!" intoned Saiga before flooring it once more.

What Rikuo saw scared him shitless. In front of him was a house that had been painted black, there was no light inside and it gave off a cold aura. He shivered as he inspected the rotten house with disgust. Saiga grimaced and Kakei closed his eyes briefly before opening them and nodding at the pair.

"He's in there, in fact he will be scared and alone because his sister's not there. Well, she is but she's not. You'll see what I mean when we get to the top floor, bedroom at the end of the corridor. Go, both of you and I'll get the first aid kit ready," he muttered. He shook his head at their bewildered expressions and gestured with his hands that they should get going.

As they entered the house, they whimpered as if in pain but ignored the feeling and ran straight up the stairs. They continued to run until they reached the top floor where they both panted and gulped the air greedily trying to regain a steady breathing pace. They walked briskly to the end of the corridor and steeled themselves for what they would see inside. Saiga shifted his sunglasses up as they had begun to slip and nodded his head encouragingly at Rikuo who had his hand on the brass door knob.

He turned it slowly and shoved the door open where it bounced off the wall behind the door. They entered but backed out again and begun to dry heave at what they saw. Rikuo screamed and screamed as he saw memories flash before his eyes! Saiga's sunglasses slipped as he bent doubled over and he scrambled to quickly pick them up and replace them on his face. When they had recovered, Rikuo still shaking from this ordeal, they entered once again to a room completely covered in blood. Rikuo's eyes scanned the room until they found their desired target, Kazahaya was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall completely drenched in blood and there on his lap was a girl with her eyes closed.

Her hand was clutched in his and he was crying, he was covered in knife wounds and was shaking more than Rikuo. Saiga stood back as Rikuo rushed to Kazahaya's side and removed the girl from his clutches where he checked her vitals to find that she was dead. Rikuo stopped shaking and picked up Kazahaya bridal style where he began to carry him towards Saiga when he saw a man in front of them, blocking his way.

"Who are you and what happened here?" Rikuo shouted. Saiga quickly sidestepped the man and stood beside Rikuo.  
"Put down Kudo-Sama or I will have to use force!" the strange man ordered.  
"Kudo-Sama? Who the hell is that? This is Kazahaya!" screamed Rikuo back at the man. Saiga laughed and whispered into Rikuo's ear. Rikuo grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
"Oh my! I take it you are Monsieur Yuki, their servant!" Saiga said with the sweetest voice he could muster. Rikuo giggled like a school girl to add the effect.

"Hai, I see you found my note, too bad it meant nothing!" Monsieur Yuki cackled. Saiga smiled at him and slipped a gun into Rikuo's hand behind their backs. Rikuo passed Kazahaya to Saiga. Monsieur Yuki laughed grimly before staring at them with hard eyes that filled them with dread.  
"Now hand over Kudo-Sama so I can finish my job or else, this room will be splattered with not just two people's blood but four people's instead!" he whispered dramatically which a dangerous sense looming around him.

_A/N: Please review._


	3. Chapter 3: My love, not yours!

_A/N: I don't own Legal Drug. Please read and review._

**Chapter Three: My love, not yours!**

With a sharp nod from Rikuo, Saiga ran and jumped over Monsieur Yuki with Kazahaya in his hold. He raced down the corridor and down the stairs as fast as possible ignoring the angry shout of the man who was their supposed servant. Rikuo pulled the gun out with a small sigh and a knife his back pocket. The man expecting this brought out a knife similar to Rikuo's and grinned at him.  
"First you're going to tell us, what the hell happened and then your going to die peacefully, okay?" said Rikuo almost daring him to make a move.

The man shuddered for some strange reason and smiled once again but this time it did not seem forced. Rikuo took the safety off the gun and held his knife towards the man ready to throw if he did something unexpected. Monsieur Yuki laughed once more and dropped the knife he was holding and held up his hands whilst walking in an arc around Rikuo to get to Kei. Rikuo didn't shoot or throw the knife but looked at him as though interested.

Once Yuki reached Kei he lifted her gently off the ground and placed her on the bed. He reached into and inside pocket and pulled out a lighter. Rikuo cocked the gun and aimed but he lowered the weapon when Yuki lit the bed with Kei on it. Once the deed was done, the bed and body was blazing, Yuki grabbed Rikuo's wrist and led him downstairs and sat him down. Rikuo followed somehow knowing where this was leading.

"I fell in love with Kei when I started working for the Kudo family but soon after I fell in love with Kazahaya. I still do but then Kei did the unforgivable and changed him with that cursed mirror. I killed Kei for revenge and confessed my love for Kazahaya. We had caught up on so much and had had a great laugh but then he told me of a mission he had gone on and he had accidently killed my mother. He knew I was upset so he tried to comfort me but I was too overcome by grief. Then he said a life for a life and told me to kill him.

When he found that I had killed Kei he told me to kill him with Kei in his arms so they could be together. Kei's spirit kept pushing and pushing me away from him but I eventually pushed her spirit into the shadows. When I came back with a knife so that I could kill him I found you guys and that's where we are now. The hangover medicine was a cover so that you wouldn't notice if he went missing. But, I was wrong. Kei was long dead before I had kidnapped him. Now, I have told you I wish for you to leave me the gun so I can shoot myself and leave my body in this already burning building. Okay?" he said in a great rush.

Rikuo trusted him and nodded. He passed him the gun but not before pulling Yuki towards him and whispering,  
"My love, not yours! Okay?" Yuki nodded and smiled before shaking his hand and pushing him out of the door. Kakei had tended to Kazahaya and they were in the car with Saiga waiting for Rikuo. They heard a gunshot just as the burning building fell in on itself. Rikuo winced and got into the car whilst placing Kazahaya's head into his lap. He sighed which Saiga took as a sign to start driving. He floored it and they ended up at the shop in no time at all.

No one spoke to one another as they entered the shop. Kakei and Saiga wrapped their arms around each other and walked to their bedroom whilst Rikuo carried the limp form of Kazahaya to their room. Rikuo laid Kazahaya onto his jacket on the floor while he pushed their beds together and put down bedding as a cushioning so their bed was like a double. He lay Kazahaya down in it and then got in and lay next to him. Rikuo wrapped his arms around Kazahaya, protecting him and whispered, "My love, not anyone else's!" He fell asleep breathing in Kazahaya's scent and matching their heart beat and breathing paces.

The next morning, Rikuo got up and found Saiga and Kakei sitting on their couch whispering but shutting up and smiling when they saw he was awake.  
"Rikuo, we want to know everything you found out. Please!" begged Kakei to Rikuo's surprise. Saiga looked at Rikuo and smirked. Rikuo sat on the floor in front of them and told them everything that the servant had told him, everything that had happened and his own suspicions. Kakei looked thoughtful and nodded at Saiga who then got up and placed his hand on Kazahaya's forehead and covering his eyes as well. Saiga looked at Kakei in a peculiar way that told Rikuo that this ordeal was not over.

Saiga sat down again and opened his mouth to speak when Kakei placed his hand on Saiga's left thigh whilst shaking his head then pointing at a now stirring Kazahaya. Kazahaya felt like shit when he tried to get up but he was too weak to. He looked up surprised to find a worried Rikuo over him looking at him with concern. Quickly before anything else could be said Rikuo kissed him fully on the lips and tangled his fingers into Kazahaya's smooth soft hair.

Kazahaya's eyes went glassy then returned to normal and rambled on by saying, "Where am I? What happened? Rikuo, why did you kiss me? Do you love me because I love you? Why do I hurt so badly? Oh I'm confused!" Rikuo laughed and hugged Kazahaya until Saiga pulled him off. Rikuo struggled and tried to get back to Kazahaya but Saiga kept a good hold on him.

Kakei explained and when Kazahaya heard about his sister and about the story of his servant he cried. Saiga relented his hold on Rikuo and let Rikuo hug him.  
"I love you so much, Kaza-chan. Don't leave me, ever!" Rikuo whimpered.  
"Never. I'll never leave you and I love you too." Whispered Kazahaya in reply. Kakei smiled and told Kazahaya to rest and Rikuo to look after him. He expected them back at work in two weeks time. What Kazahaya, Rikuo, Kakei and Saiga did next was not a mystery as they went to their respectable beds and ended up making out with their lovers!

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
